


Our Differences

by Snivel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Eating Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self Harm, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snivel/pseuds/Snivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hogwarts Harry notices something rather strange about his Nemesis, Draco Malfoy.<br/>He is determined to find out what Draco is up to, even though his friends think he might be becoming obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Notices

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters.  
> All characters belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.

Harry sat in the carriage on the train with a huge grin plastered on his face. He waited for his friends to arrive and he began to feel the nerves in his stomach. He didn't know why he was nervous, was it because he was finally able to see his best friends? Or maybe it was because Ginny and him have started dating before the summer holidays. He started fidgeting with his hands as the door opened and there stood the tall freckled ginger boy Harry called his best friend. Ron sat down in front of Harry and Hermione walked in and sat next to Ron.

Ron and Hermione started telling Harry all about their wonderful holidays. Hermione was in France again with her parents and then spent the last couple of weeks in Rons house. Ron said that he was helping Fred and George with their new shop at Diagon Ally. Harry smiled at them and nodded every once in a while to make sure he didn't seem bored. He wasn't bored but his summer was extremely boring compared to their summers. The carriage door opened again and Ginny ran in to sit beside Harry. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips and he heard someone gag so he looked up.

"Do you have to do this in front of me? This is my sister you're snogging" Ron turned to look out the window and Ginny laughed. Harry apologized quietly and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginnys hand travelled to Harry's and their hands intertwined immediately. Ron pretended that he didn't see anything and focused on the grass outside. For the next hour or so they talked, laughed and ate. Harry already felt at home as Hermione told them about all the extra homework she did over the holidays.

The carriage door slid aside and there stood Luna. Her blonde hair was even longer than last year and it lay softly down her back. She smiled at them and eyed the carriage suspiciously before leaving again.

"What was that about?" Harry asked once Luna left.

It's Luna, what do you expect" Ron stated and they all continued with their conversations, quickly forgetting Luna. They arrived at Hogwarts soon after that and they made their way to the school. They all sat down in the Great Hall and the sorting ceremony started. A lot of this children were sorted into Ravenclaw this year and the Ravenclaw table roared with applause. The feast began and everyone grabbed as much food as possible and they all began to listen to Seamus telling them about his holiday in Romania. 

"I accidentally set our hotel room on fire, twice" Seamus said as he dug into his chicken leg. Everyone laughed and Harry almost fell off his seat laughing. His eyes caught a glimpse of the extremely pale looking Slytherin across the hall. He focused on his face and it took him a while to realise that it was Draco. He was almost unrecognizable. His face was thin and more pale than usual and his eyes were red. He also wasn't eating and he didn't seem to be entertained by Pansy leaning into him and laughing.

"What's with Malfoy?" Harry asked under his breath but the others fell silent suddenly. 

"Probably thinking about his dad" Ron laughed and a few others joined in. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry tried to forget about Draco but he found himself looking over to the Slytherin table once in a while to make sure he saw Draco eat at least one thing.

He didn't see him eat that night.

* * *

 

Harry woke up and woke Ron up for their first day back. Their first period was free and it gave everyone a chance to settle in again. Hermione begged them to go to the library with her because she wanted to take out a book. Ron groaned loudly but the boys gave in soon enough.

"I wanted to take this book out for years, but it was never available" Hermione told them on the way to the library and Ron rolled his eyes. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the familiar face of Draco walking towards them. He looked scared and Ron must have noticed too because he said

"Is Malfoy scared?" Ron teased and Hermione whispered to Ron telling him to stop. Draco didn't stop walking. Harry noticed that his eyes weren't red anymore but he was still pale. He didn't say anything, he just walked right past them.

"Too scared to even say anything?" Ron shouted after him and Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. Rons grin vanished as Draco sneered.

"You get a girlfriend and you're suddenly so brave? Blood traitor" He spat and Ron started for him but Harry grabbed him and Hermione told him to stop. Draco laughed and walked away in the other direction as they pulled Ron towards the library.

"'Blood traitor', oh I'll show him" Ron said angrily as he banged his fist on the table. 

"Oh stop it Ron" Hermione told him and continued to look for her book.

"You did start it" Harry whispered and immediately regretted it.

"So what?! Are you saying I deserved it?!" He shouted and the librarian walked over to us and shushed us.

"One more sound and you'll have to leave Mr. Weasley" She said looking at him sternly. He nodded and glared at Harry. Harry apologized and Ron brushed it off. He smiled as Hermione groaned and sat back down.

"It's already gone" She whined and rubbed her face with her hands. Ron laughed and Hermione went and asked the librarian for the book.

"Pansy took it this morning" Hermione came back and sat next to Ron.

"Pansy?Why on Earth would Pansy need it?" Ron laughed and Hermione shrugged.

"Have you noticed how she's all over Malfoy?" Harry laughed and Ron scoffed.

"Not really, but if she is she's mental" Ron laughed again and the three of them made their way to their first class, Herbology.

* * *

 

It was dinner time and Harry, Ron and Hermione were having an amazing time. By the end of their first class Draco was out of their minds and they enjoyed themselves. Seamus was enthusiastic about his new poster that his mother bought him and he stretched his arms out to show everyone how big it was. He knocked over a cup full of juice and it landed all over Harry. Harry got up to go to the bathroom but Hermione stopped him handing him a plate of food.

"You need to finish eating but all the food will be gone before you come back , its a long walk to the bathroom" She said and Harry thanked her. She sat back down and Harry made his way to the bathroom, snacking on food on the way there. He got to the bathroom furthest away from the Great Hall and he took his jumper and shirt off. He washed his hands because they were sticky from all the juice and he cleaned up his clothes with his wand, he then walked over to the sink again.

"Put some clothes on, Weaselette isn't here to see you" A voice boomed from behind him and a red blush appeared in his cheeks. He left his clothes near the wall by the entrance, where Malfoy stood.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Stalking me?" Harrys confidence rose and he turned to face Malfoy. Malfoy just sneered and folded his arms across his chest.

"What? Just because you're the 'chosen one' it doesn't mean that no one else can use the bathroom Potter" Draco spat and walked over to the sink next to Harry. Harry put his clothes back on and made his way to the sink to grab his plate which still had an apple and some chicken and potatoes on it. He caught Draco looking at it and he stood beside Draco with the food on his plate.

"Here" Harry picked up the apple and handed it to Draco. 

"I'm not a fucking charity, Potter" He spat and glared at Harry.

"Fine, starve" Harry said but he placed the apple near Dracos hand before walking away. He heard something smash against the wall and he cursed under his breath. He chose to leave it alone and he walked to the common room. He decided not to mention any of this to Ron or Hermione yet.

 


	2. Potions

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room talking about the homework that they have received so far. Even Hermione agreed that it was a lot. Ginny came over to them with two cups of tea and she gave one to Harry before she sat next to him and leaned into his neck. His hand slid around her immediately and Ron focused on Hermione who was talking to him about the books she read over the summer. Ginny played with Harrys hand as she gently kissed his neck. Harry was getting turned on and as he closed his eyes Draco popped into his head and he quickly shook his head and pushed Ginny away slightly.

"Sorry, I just remembered I was supposed to send Sirius a letter" Harry lied and Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the common room as he told everyone he was going to the owlery. He made his way over there and thought that he might as well send a letter to Sirius, and maybe one to Hagrid telling him that his first few days went fine. He attached two notes to Hedwig and watched her fly into the night. He smiled as he played with some left over parchment in between his fingers.

He put the invisibility cloak on and walked down the stairs away from the owlery. He liked walking around Hogwarts when there was no one else around. He liked how quiet the corridors were and how empty and big the rooms seemed. He walked past a familiar door and stopped. He turned towards the door and noticed it was the bathroom that he was in with Malfoy. He decided to walk in and see if the apple was there. The apple was there. It was smashed into pieces under a wall. Harry groaned loudly at his stupidity and walked back to the Gryffindor common room angrily.

__

* * *

"You don't seem too happy" Ron commented during breakfast. Harry faked a smile and continued poking at his toast and egg. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks but Harry ignored them. Ginny scooted closer to Harry and Harry kissed her cheek gently.

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She asked excitedly. Harry nodded and Ron and Hermione both answered with a more excited "Yep". Hermione and Ginny exchanged thoughts on the classes and Ron tried to get Harrys attention by talking about Quidditch. Harry was starting training next week because they wanted to get a head start before the other teams.

"You should be excited Harry, when was the last time you flew a broomstick?" Ron exclaimed happily while putting more bacon on his plate. Harry smiled to himself. The Dursleys didn't let him use magic and stored all his stuff in a cupboard. Sirius would have let him fly but he forgot all about it because he was too busy listening to stories that Sirius had for him. Potions was their next class and although Harry dreaded the class he was still smiling as he took his seat next to Ron.

"As it's the beginning of a new year I have decided to make a few changes" Professor Snape said quietly as he eyed all the students carefully.

"Some students" He began and looked over at Draco " Have improved greatly over the last few years" he then looked towards Neville, Ron and Harry " While others just can't improve no matter how hard they want to try" He said very bitterly and a few of the Slytherins chuckled and sneered.

"Mr. Longbottom, you can move right hear next to Mr. Zabini" the colour from Nevilles face was gone completely. Ron looked at Harry and worry was spread all over his face.

"Mr.Weasley" Snape snapped and Rons head shot up immediately. "You're going to sit next to Miss Parkinson" Harry heard Ron gulp and before he went to sit beside the black haired girl he turned around to Harry. 

"At least its not Malfoy" He whispered and sat beside the girl why glared at him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, where can I put you? Oh of course up here next to Mr. Malfoy" Harry groaned and ignored the worried looks from the others because as he took his seat Draco looked at him and then focused on Snape without saying a word to Harry. During the first class they didn't brew any potions or do anything too demanding. They took some notes down and Snape gave them a whole essay to finish by the end of the week. As the class was dismissed Harry turned to Draco and glared at him before leaving. Harry was expecting a glare or even a mean comment but he received none in that class.

* * *

"Maybe, if you were better at potions you wouldn't be sitting next to her, Ron" Hermione said after listening to Ron complain about Pansy the whole afternoon.

"Although I think it's good for you" Ginny commented and Harry and Ron glared at her while Neville let out a quiet sob.

"I hear they aren't that bad at potions, maybe you'll even get good marks" She went on and Hermione nodded. Harry could see the girls were trying hard to keep in their laughs and Ron groaned rather loudly.

"I mean Pansy is terrible but I can't imagine being Harry right now, he has to deal with Malfoy" Ron turned to Harry and caught him off guard.

"He still hasn't said anything to me" Harry told them and Ron just continued talking about Pansy hitting him with her elbow whenever he tried to write. Apart from Potions class Harry hasn't seen Draco. He even started looking around the Great Hall just to look for him but he was never there. Sometimes Harry wondered why he cared so much but he told himself that he didn't. He didn't care if Draco was eating or not, he was just suspicious. But every time they went to Potions Draco had less and less energy, he seemed more pale and less interested in what was going on. Harry had to poke Draco from time to time to keep him focused on the potion. Harry was still failing potions.

* * *

It was the weekend. Harry, Ron ans Hermione met up with Ginny in Hogsmeade and they went off around the shops. The four of them got butterbeer and they drank it happily. Harry still hasn't heard from Sirius which worried him a little but Ron told him that Sirius must be busy. Hagrid on the other hand wrote back instantly telling Harry to meet him sometime soon for tea. Harry would never turn down an opportunity to see Hagrid so he accepted instantly. Harry loved going to Hogsmeade, it made him feel warm and being able to spend this time with his best friends and his girlfriend made everything ten times better. 

"I still can't believe that they're not together yet" Ginny whispered into Harrys ear and Harry furrowed his eyebrows. She then secretly pointed to Ron ans Hermione who were arguing over how much butterbeer Hermione should be allowed to drink. Harry laughed gently. He never thought about Ron and Hermione being a couple. He couldn't see it but he wasn't bothered to tell Ginny this as she kissed his neck again and again leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over his jaw.

They soon made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry was completely sober and Ron and Ginny were a little bit drunk. Hermione on the other hand was really drunk and she went on about how unfair it is that she doesn't get much homework anymore and that her book is still gone.

"Did you ask Madam Pince to save the book for you once Pansy gives it back?" Harry asked her and she gasped and cursed herself. Ron laughed and Ginny brought her to bed once they reached the common room.

"You still seem a bit down, what's the matter?" Ron asked once they were alone in the common room, it was getting dark but not dark enough for them not to be allowed to walk around the school corridors.

"Noting, I'll be back soon, I'll see how Hedwig is doing" Harry answered as he got up, took his invisibility cloak just in case and left the room. He wasn't actually seeing how Hedwig is doing, he saw her this morning flying around with Errol, Ron's poor excuse of an owl. He just wandered the corridors nodding at students who passed him and greeting teachers merrily.

"What are you up to Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagalls voice shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"Clearing my head, Professor" Harry answered truthfully.

"You've only been here a week and your head already needs clearing ? You better go that way towards the common room before it gets too dark" She pointed in the direction of the common room and Harry nodded and walked that way. Once he was out of McGonnagalls sight he slipped on the invisibility cloak and turned away from the common room. No matter where he went he always found himself near the bathroom. He sighed before entering it. There, to his surprise sat Malfoy. He was sitting with his back against the wall and he was staring ahead of him. Harry opened his mouth but then remembered the cloak so he left the bathroom, took off his cloak and re entered it.

"Sod off Potter, find yourself a different bathroom" He spat dryly and Harry laughed, more to himself than at Malfoys anger.

"Oh, I didn't know you owned a bathroom Malfoy" Harry said with a hint of humour in his voice. Draco scoffed but didn't move.

"Came here to feed me again, Potter?" Draco sounded offended and Harry shook his head.

"No food" Harry proved it by turning his pockets inside out.

"Are you drunk?" Malfoy asked bitterly as he glared at Harry.

"A little" He put his fingers together to show Draco how little and laughed. Draco relaxed his legs and stretched them out in front of him. Harry didn't know what he was doing and he wished he was able to stop himself but he found himself sliding down the wall next to Draco. Draco moved a little away from Harry and Harry pretended not to notice.

"You look like shit you know" Harry said and Draco scoffed.

"You don't look much better, your hair is still a bloody mess" Draco said very bitterly and Harry surprisingly wasn't hurt.

"I'm just saying that you look like you haven't eaten in days. Which is true by the way" Harry heard himself say it but he couldn't stop. Why is he saying this? Why can't he just walk away from Malfoy?

"Oh Harry Potter is now a Know-it-All. Did that mudblood teach you?" He felt Draco tense up beside him.

"Sorry" Harry said and then mentally cursed himself. He apologized to Draco even though Draco told him off? Why couldn't Harry just say something witty or offensive. Instead he apologized.

"How are you going to get to your common room?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes of tortuous silence.

"Oh I don't know Potter? Fly? Or maybe dance? Im going to walk you Imbecile" He said and even though Harry heard the insult he couldn't care less because of the humour in Dracos voice.

"Look how dark it is, you're going to get caught" Harry laughed. They must have been there for at least an hour. It was almost pitch black outside. 

"How are you going to get to  _your_ common room then?" Draco asked. Harry couldn't tell him, or could he? He thought about showing him the cloak and letting Draco get under it with him. Harry would walk Draco to his common room and Harry would go to his. 

"I can show you, I can also take you to your common room without being noticed for a favour" Harry told him. He kept his voice low and scooted over to Draco so he could hear him clearly.

"Depends on what you want me to do Potter" Draco said stubbornly and Harry smiled.

"Help me get good grades in Potions" Harry offered and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Deal?" Harry extended out his arm and he remembered Dracos hand in front of his face in theur first year. Harry felt guilty for not taking his hand.

"Deal" Draco whispered, still bitterly, and shook Harrys hand. Dracos hands were cold which contrasted with Harrys warm ones. Harry was surprised by how soft Dracos hands were and he found himself smiling goofily at the blond Slytherin boy in front of him.

 

 

 


	3. He Stood Up For Him

"You can't tell anyone, promise?" Harry stood up and gave Draco a stern look. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, he blinked a few times but didn't say anything.

"Or the deal is off and you'll get caught" Harry crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"It's your fault we are still here, If it wasn't for you I'd be in bed" Draco spat bitterly and Harry scoffed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" Harry pushed and stepped forwards towards Draco.

"Fine, I won't get perfect Potter into trouble" He rolled his eyes and Harry sighed. He still wasn't sure why he was even helping Draco out. The truth was, Harry never cared about Potions class or the grades he got. But he didn't want to fail a class either. Harry took out the invisibility cloak from under his robes and pulled it over his back, just like he did in his first year when he received the cloak. Dracos face dropped in amazement and Harry smiled to himself. He found himself do a little twirl for Draco and laughed.

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked in awe as he stepped closer to Harry, his long fingers brushed the fabric gently.

"It was given to me in first year, it was my fathers" Harry told him and took the cloak off and handed it to Draco. Draco let the fabric fall smoothly across his hands.

"Everything for Potter" Draco mumbled and Harry laughed. Draco looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something amusing you Potter?" Draco said and shoved the cloak towards Harry.

"You are Malfoy" Harry answered and found himself laughing even harder at Dracos sudden anger.

"Oh sod off Potter" Malfoy said and his head dropped as he shuffled his feet. 

"Come on then, we should go before we get into trouble" Harry said and held the cloak in front of Draco. He nodded and they both got under it. Draco led the way to the Slytherin common room and he felt Harrys breath on his neck the whole time. Harry was being clumsy and stepped on Dracos foot multiple times.

"So this is how you never got into trouble" Draco whispered once they were getting closer to the Slytherin common room.

"You caught me" Harry whispered back and laughed silently sending shivers down Dracos back. They reached the door and Draco turned around to face Harry.

"Get some sleep, you need it, don't forget to eat" Harry said and slid the invisibility cloak off of them.

"You're not my mother Potter, so don't try and act like it" Draco whispered and he suddenly tensed up.

"Oh sod off Malfoy" Harry said and threw the cloak over himself and without another word he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He got into the dorm and before he made it to the bed he heard Ron stand up.

"Bloody hell mate, I thought you got caught sneaking around. Where the Hell were you?" Ron whispered, although he spoke quietly Harry could still hear the frustration in his voice. Harry decided that it wasn't the time to tell Ron about Draco so he avoided the question.

"What time is it?" Harry asked and climbed into bed. "I'm exhausted" he yawned and stretched his arms.

"After 3, you've been gone for almost 5 hours" Ron said a bit louder and sat on his own bed.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" Harry said and he felt very drowsy. Before he knew he was falling into an uneasy sleep. 

_Harry walked and walked towards the door. He recognized it from somewhere but payed little attention to it. He heaved it open and walked inside._

_He gasped and ran towards a body on the ground. There was blood everywhere and he put his hands on the bodys chest._

_No pulse._

_He looked for his wand but it wasn't anywhere near him. He looked at the body and saw a deep cut in the arm._

_He looked at the face, the blond Slytherin who once would give Him a nasty grin was now looking peaceful._

_Still, there was no pulse._

Harry woke up with a jolt. Sweat was dripping off him and Ron rushed to his bed. Neville, Dean and Seamus were out of bed too and standing cautiously by Harrys bedside.

"It was just a dream, it's nothing" Harry shook his head and before he slithered back to bed Ron stopped him.

"We have to get up for breakfast, come on. Hermione insisted that we started our Potions homework straight afterwards" Ron helped Harry out of bed and the boy just nodded.

_it was just a dream._

Harry told himself this over and over as he made his way to the Great Hall. He sat down at the table and the feast started. Harry tried to forget about his dream so he stuffed his face with as much food as he could. After 10 minutes of eating Harry looked over to the Slytherin table hopefully. A giant weight was lifted off his shoulders when he saw Draco sitting there, smiling gently.

Draco looked towards Harry and Harry kept eye contact. He didn't waste any time. He lifted up a piece of toast so Draco could see and took a big bite out of it. While he chewed it he patted his stomach to show Draco how good it was and as he swallowed he licked his fingers and smiled stupidly at Draco. Harry felt slightly embarrassed by his sudden and unexplainable actions but felt much better when he saw the blond Slytherin laughing at him. It wasn't one of Dracos evil grins or sneers. It was an actual laugh and Harry had to admit, he liked it.

Draco lifted some toast when he noticed Harry was looking at him again and bit into it. Harry smiled warmly at the sight and Draco shook his head and looked away. But he finished the piece of toast.

"What are you all flushed about?" Ginny poked Harrys ribs gently and Harry was disturbed from his thoughts.

"Me? Wha-? No-I-I mean" Harry stuttered and Hermione turned around to try and see what Harry was looking at. She saw Draco laughing with Blaise and she turned towards Harry who shook his head gently.

"He's probably just tired, look at him, he looks exhausted" Hermione pointed at Harry and he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's his own fault, he only got back at half 3" Ron said not mentioning the nightmare which Harry was thankful for.

"3? Harry you can't keep doing that" Ginny said softly and kissed Harrys temple.

"I lost track of time" He said ignoring Ginnys hand which was on Harrys thigh. Ginny must have noticed because she took her hand away quickly and played with her cup.

* * *

 

"I don't get any of this" Harry exclaimed as he read through Hermiones noted again. Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione sighed.

"Maybe you should get a tutor, Harry" She laughed and Harrys face lit up. Draco promised Harry he would help him. Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"I'll be back, 'Mione you just help Ron" Harry grabbed his things and left the other astonished. It wasn't hard for Harry to find Draco. All he had to do was look at the Marauders map. He quickly made his way towards Draco and he smiled as he noticed that Draco was alone. Harry was almost running towards him and he was too focused on the map and how close Draco was getting to him that he forgot to look up and banged into someone.

"Watch it Potter" He heard Dracos voice and he looked up quickly. He handed Draco his book and Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Potions homework" Harry told him but Dracos face didn't change.

"You promised" Harry said again and found himself out of breath. 

"I don't recall promising to hold your books Potter" Draco lowered his eyebrow gently.

"Just help me with it" Harry exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"The famous Harry Potter seeking help from Draco Malfoy, who would have guessed" Draco teased him and Harry looked at him confused.

Draco gave in and helped Harry with his homework. Although Harry received some nasty comments from Draco he soon forgot about them. He sat in Potions class as Professor Snape was telling the class who got good grades and who is still failing.

"Harry Potter" Snape started and the whole class turned to face Harry. Harrys heart began to race. "You did surprisingly well on this assignment, but I do not award praise for copying your work. It is fairly similar to Malfoys" Snape threw his sheets towards Harry. Harry felt stupid. Draco played him. Harry wanted to disappear as he heard sneers from behind him clearly from Slytherins.

"As if I'd let Potter copy my work" Draco suddenly said loudly and Harry looked at him.

"I'm not saying you did Malfoy, I'm stating that he stole your work and copied it" Snape spat towards Harry. 

"Stole it? That's absurd" Draco laughed and Pansy followed. Snape was about to say something but thought better of it. He then turned to Harry.

"Maybe Mr. Potter decided to prove to everyone just how 'great' he is" Snape spat earning even more laughs from the Slytherin but Harry couldn't care less. Draco stood up for him, that's something. Class was over and Harry stood up and faced Draco.

"Hey, thanks" Harry said quietly and didn't make eye contact with Draco. 

"I didn't do anything Potter" Draco said and walked off but Harry walked after him.

"I did kind of copy your work though" Harry admitted and continued walking beside Draco, to his surprise Draco leaned sideways and bumped into Harrys shoulder. Ron gaped at them widely and told Hermione and Ginny to look at the two boys who are smiling widely.

"You got me out if trouble that night" Draco shrugged and stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Harry who was blushing slightly.

"Thank you Draco" Harry said while looking at Draco. Dracos face tensed up and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You just called me Draco" Draco almost whispered and Harry looked down. He felt so embarrassed he had to say something.

"Honestly it sounds a bit better than Malfoy" Harry said and it came out a lot more bitter than he thought it would.

"You're so stupid sometimes Potter" Draco sais but Harry heard the humour in his voice. Draco walked off and Harry cursed himself under his breath. Harry turned around and saw Ron with his mouth wide open, Hermione with shock all over her face an Ginny looking flustered. Harry smiled and waved but and their faces softened a little bit. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do but was he prepared to tell them everything?

No, not really.


	4. The Night In The Bathroom

"What was that about?" Ron finally asked, anger was clearly present in his voice. Harry shrugged and then walked past Ron and kept walking. Ron groaned and followed him, Hermione and Ginny walked beside him.

"I was just saying thanks" Harry finally said when Ron stood in front of Harry blocking his way.

"For?" Ginny asked before Ron said anything. Ron seemed to relax a little. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny to explain but Hermione saw that Harry didn't really want to talk so she explained everything to her. Harry thanked her and they were off for dinner. 

Harry chose the seat facing the Slytherin table to make sure he was able to see Draco. Draco didn't even notice Harry. Harry was staring at him while Pansy was playing with Dracos hand. Harry didn't know why he felt like this but his chest got tighter and he was angry. Angry at Pansy. Angry at Draco. Was he jealous of Pansy? No, he couldn't be. But as Pansy rested her chin on Draco, Harry felt like he couldn't sit there any longer. After all Draco didn't even look towards him. Harry got up and ignored his friends calling after him. He walked quickly and stopped at some stairs. He sat down and breathed heavily.

"Harry?" Ginnys voice startled him at first. He turned to look at her as she took a seat next to him on the cold stone stair. For a minute they sat there, just the two of them and didn't say a word. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Why should he feel jealous? He's got the most beautiful girl sitting here beside him. He shouldn't care if Draco chooses to spend time with Pansy. Why should he.

"What's wrong?" She whispered and Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine Ginny" Harry tried to smile but his lips wouldn't. 

"You've been acting a little odd lately, is Sirius okay?" She asked again and placed her hand on his drawing little circles with her thumb.

"He's fine, he's spending a lot of time with Remus" he said truthfully trying to remember the letter Sirius wrote him. He then furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean by odd?" He asked and pulled away from Ginny making her turn towards him.

"Different, I don't know. You don't seem to be spending time with us anymore" she said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? I spend all my time with you. I don't have anyone else to be spending time with" Harry raised his voice a little.

"You're always off with Malfoy" she said bitterly but smiled at the end. Harry couldn't believe what she was saying.

"That's ridiculous, Gin. He helps me with my Potions homework but that's about it" Harry said softly and kissed her gently.

"I know, I'm sorry. You just seem to be focusing everything around him" she said and Harry laughed, shook his head and kissed her again. "Is that why you left? Because he was with Pansy" Ginny laughed, obviously joking and Harry smiled. 

"No silly, that's absurd" Harry said and she continued laughing gently.

"I'm going to finish my dinner, are you coming?" She stood up and looked at Harry lovingly.

"I'll be there in a minute, save me some chicken will you?" Harry joked and she winked. Harry rubbed his hands across his face and sighed loudly. He tried to think of the conversation he just had but his thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Here's the Potions homework, Potter. Since that's all you need from me I'll leave you to figure it out" Draco three his notes and homework at Harrys feet and turned around to walk away. Harry stood up picked up his work and ran after him. Harry ran past him and stood in front of him shoving Dracos leathery notebook into his chest.

"What are you on about?" Harry said, he was out of breath and a little bit red. His hair was all over the place. 

"You said that I only help you with your potions homework but that's about it. Get out of my way Potter" Draco spat and shoved Harry out of the way.

"Why on earth were you eavesdropping on our conversation" Harry shouted and Draco spun around to face him.

"You told me to meet you at dinner" Draco said and pointed his finger at Harry. He forgot that they arranged to meet during dinner so that Harry could finish his Potions homework.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" Harry said and played with Dracos notebook which he wasn't able to let go of.

"Of course you did" Draco said bitterly. 

"You can have your notebook back" Harry said quietly. For some reason he didn't want to give it back to Draco. Harry grew to like Dracos handwriting and Dracos notes helped him a lot.

"Do you still help with it or not?" Draco asked less bitterly this time and Harry looked up and nodded slightly.

"Come on then, Potter. We will probably have to stay up all night before you even understand half of it. I had to get Snape to give me some extra notes on it because it was confusing" Draco started explaining to Harry as they walked down the corridor together. Harry didn't really care if they had to stay up all night. 

* * *

 

"Do you think Snape will say anything if I copied your work word for word?" Harry asked hopefully. They were sitting in the boys bathroom with the invisibility cloak beside Harry. Before they went to the bathroom Draco went to his dorm and took a blanket as well as two cups and some snacks. Harry was surprised by this gesture and had fun teasing his for it.

"Of course he will. Just focus, Potter. You're pretty useless for someone who gets so much fame and attention" Draco groaned loudly and muttered a spell that filled his cup with more coffee.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. Maybe I would know something if you would just teach me something" Harry teased him and laughed. Draco mocked him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying but you're becoming less and less focused with the work" Draco said ans pulled the blanket over his legs. The blanket was green and it had a huge serpent on it. Harry liked the blanket a lot. Harry blushed at the comment. He tried to focus on his work but Draco seemed more healthy now and Harry focused more on Dracos stories and he smiled each time he saw him eating.

Harry shivered and didn't care that Draco was glaring at him as he made his way over to him ans sat on the floor right next to him so that their shoulders were touching and Harry slid under the warm blanket. His leg rubbed against Dracos and Harry placed his notebook on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked quietly. Harry just continued scribbling words down in his notebook.

"I'm freezing and I'm not letting you get all the warmth. Sharing is caring" Harry teased him and giggled.

"You're extremely giggly when you're tired Potter" Draco said quietly and smiled a little bit.

"I'm not tired at all" Harry said and tried to stop himself from yawning but failed.

"You're also a terrible liar" Draco said really gently. Harry smiled at him.

"Are you flirting with me Malfoy?" Harry asked and poked Dracos chest with one finger. 

"Oh, you wish Potter" Draco laughed and Harry scoffed. 

"Shit, it's already 3" Draco said as he checked his pocket watch.

"So? It's the weekend, no one will notice" Harry yawned and traced his finger over Dracos notes.

"Did I ever tell you that I like your handwriting?" Harry asked and looked at Dracos face.

"No, but I don't blame you. Your handwriting looks worse than mine when I try to write with my left hand" Draco pointed to Harrys messy notes and Harry gasped.

"That hurt" Harry pouted and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Oh no, I insulted Saint Potter" Draco laughed and acted scared. Harry found himself laughing so hard he threw his head back and Draco looked at him carefully.

"Saint Potter? Wow Draco" Harry wiped a tear from under his eye and giggled.

"Can I be honest Draco?" Harry said Dracos name on purpose. It sounded nice on his tongue and it definitely sounded better than Malfoy. Draco nodded and hummed lightly.

"I'm actually enjoying myself. If you told 14 year old me that I'd be spending a whole friday night in the bathroom under a fluffy snake blanket with Draco Malfoy I would've probably died from laughing" Harry said and rubbed his hands on the blanket. Draco scoffed and moved his leg so that it rubbed even more against Harry. 

"I would have been excited" Draco then said and he played with his notebook. Harry turned a little so his whole body was facing him. His leg was on top of Dracos one and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure sure" Harry rolled his eyes and Draco elbowed him.

"I wanted to be your friend, I'm sure you don't remember that" Draco sighed and tore a page out of his notebook.

"I remember that. You were a git. Still are one" Harry joked but he felt extremely guilty for not accepting his friendship. "I just- I always thought you hated me" Harry said quietly and sighed.

"I did hate you" Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Only because you turned me down for that Weasel" Draco said and he crumpled the piece of paper in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Honestly Draco. I'm sorry" Harry said and faced Draco. Dracos jaw clenched and he looked into Harrys eyes.

"Do you want to start over?" Harry asked and stuck his arm out in front of Draco. Draco eyes his hand suspiciously and looked up at Harry again. Harry lifted his hand a little higher. When Draco didn't respond Harry lifted it even higher. His hand brushed Dracos lips and nose. Harry felt his cheeks burn and he looked away dropping his arm which landed on Dracos thigh.

"You're really stupid Potter" Draco laughed. But it wasn't a laugh that he heard before. Harry looked up and there he saw Draco, laughing with his head thrown back and his hand on his stomach. Draco recovered quickly and he looked at Garry still giggling.

"I didn't know that Draco Malfoy could laugh" Harry said in awe. He kept his gaze on Draco. Harry thought his laugh almost sounded.... beautiful. Harry was confused by these sudden thoughts of Draco but he couldn't block them. All he could focus on was the blond Slytherin boy sitting in front of him.

"I am human you know" Draco said and his voice cracked. At that moment Harry realised something. Draco in fact was human. He had feelings, crushes, bad days. He cries, he loves and he laughs. When Harry declined his friendship Draco must have been hurt. Harry felt so much guilt he thought he was going to cry. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to go back and take Dracos hand. But he  couldn't. So he just did what he felt was right. He hugged Draco. Draco froze, he went completely stiff and Harry tightened his grip.

"You're killing me Potter" Draco said, he was out of breath and Harry let go.

"Sorry, I just- I didn't" Harry didn't know what to say. Their legs were still intertwined but none of the boys seemed to notice.

"Youre exhausted, we should go to bed" Draco sighed and Harry shook his head quickly.

"I don't want to" Harry said and touched Dracos arm. 

"I'm so tired, and look, you're still not finished your homework Potty" Draco groaned and Harry threw his notebook towards the door. Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care about the homework. Talk to me Draco" Harry said and leaned back. Draco sighed but he leaned back too.

"Tell me Draco. What was your favourite thing to do with your parents?" Harry asked and rested his head on Dracos bony shoulder. 

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Draco telling him how his mother took him to Diagon Alley for the first time.

* * *

 

"Potter, Potter! Wake up" Harry was shaken awake and he jolted awake and looked at Draco who was almost underneath him.

"What? Oh, sorry" Harry tried to get up and Draco laughed.

"Get off me" Draco said but he was laughing. "Quickly, before someone walks in on us like this" He continued still laughing. Harry got up and grabbed his stuff. The door opened and before he thought properly he threw the cloak over himself and Draco. They stood there silently, Draco was squashed between Harry and the wall. Harry shivered as Draco breathed down his neck. Harry elbowed Draco in the ribs and Draco put his lips near Harrys ear.

"Uncomfortable, Potter?" Draco barely whispered. Harry shuddered more and elbowed him again. The boy that used the bathroom went out the door and Harry slipped off the cloak.

"Sorry for falling asleep" Harry said and ran his hand through his hair. Harry saw Draco blush a little and he bit his lip. 

"I think I like you better when you sleep, although you do talk a lot and cuddle" Draco said and Harry scoffed.

"Thank you very much" Harry said and did a little bow. Draco laughed and punched Harrys arm playfully. Harry stepped closer to Draco and they stopped laughing. 

"Thanks for the night" Draco said and Harrys jaw must have dropped because Draco pushed it back up. 

"Thanks" Harry said and cleared his throat. Then they were out of the bathroom and both boys went different ways. Harry didn't know what he was thinking. The truth was he was glad he wasn't thinking because he had to admit, that was the best night he had in a long while.

 


	5. Decisions And Regrets

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione interrogated him as soon as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Ron were the only ones with her.

"I was having a little stroll and got too tired I guess, so I just napped under the invisibility cloak"  Harry said and sat down in front on them. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't come back for dinner" Ginny said a little bit worried.

"I needed some time for myself" Harry said and smiled warmly at his girlfriend.

"We are all worried about you mate" Ron said and Harry gave a short laugh.

"Why? I'm fine" Harry answered and Hermione nodded.

"We were discussing that you have changed" Ginny said quickly and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Look I don't know why you're worried about me and I haven't changed. I feel like going to Hogsmeade, anyone want to come along?" Harry got up and the three of them exchanged looks before nodding and grabbing their coats. 

"I promised I would stay back and finish off my essay with a few other people in my class" Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her.

"That's okay, I can bring you back some sweets if you'd like" Harry offered and Ginny thanked him before grabbing her books and leaving the common room.

"Let's go" Ron said and the three of them left the common room and headed out of Hogwarts. The cold breeze slapped their faces and soon they were walking with red cheeks and noses. It wasn't snowing yet but the grass was covered in a crunchy layer of frost. They entered almost every shop and then sat outside while they feasted greedily on their purchased sweets. 

"Hey Harry, you forgot this" a voice that the three of them recognized straight away distracted them from their sweets. Pansy stood there with Harrys notebook in her hand. Harry took the notebook and smiled awkwardly.

"Eh, thanks, Pansy" He smiled harder and she smirked at him. She winked before turning around and walking off towards the blond Slytherin that was Draco.

"Why did she have your notebook?" Hermione asked surprised and Harry shook his head.

"I must have left it in the library" He said and Ron gave Hermione a doubtful look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"No, Harry wouldn't"

"Did you see them together?"

"Do you really think he would cheat on her?"

Harry heard whispers all around the school for the next couple of days. When he finally couldn't handle it anymore he grabbed Ron and Hermione and took them to the common room, sat them down and asked them what everyone was talking about. Before answering they looked at eachother and then at everyone else in the room. 

"Come on, tell me. Ginny won't talk to me abd I don't know what I did wrong!" Harry shouted and Hermione shushed him.

"Everyone thinks you're cheating on Ginny" She said quietly.

"And who am I be cheating on her with exactly?" Harry said quietly but angrily.

"Pansy Parkinson" Ron breathed and Harry almost fell out of his chair laughing. Ron and Hermione looked at him with confusion but he continued laughing.

"Are you serious?" Harry then asked and they bit their lips.

"I told Ron that he was being ridiculous" Hermione said and Ron choked.

"She was a little flirty with you" Ron admitted.

"No she wasn't" Harry raised his voice and apologized to the other people in the room.

"Okay, look, we believe you, 'Mione will talk to Gin and it'll be okay" Ron said and before she could protest Harry thanked them and left.

 Harry wandered around the school angrily trying to ignore people spreading rumours about him. He got outside the castle and sat on the grass. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed loudly.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Pansy" Draco commented humorously and Harry faked a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I've liked her for a couple of years. She's my one true love" Harry messed around and Draco laughed.

"You're getting a lot of shit for this" Draco sat down beside him and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know, Ginny won't even talk to me" Harry sighed and put his legs down.

"Ouch" Draco said and Harry bumped his shoulder off Dracos.

"Do the rumours bother you?" Harry asked and looked at Draco, who, to Harrys surprise looked sickly thin again.

"Why would they?" Draco asked softly.

"Because of you and Pansy" Harry said and Draco just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aren't you guys dating?" Harry asked and Draco choked on his spit then laughed. Harry saw his cheeks flush and smiled at the sight.

"Pansy and I? Dating? No way" Draco laughed.

"Oh, it looks like she liked you" Harry admitted and Draco nodded.

"She does. She's not my type" Draco said and played with his sleeves.

"You're type huh? And what might your type be exactly?" Harry asked jokingly and Draco scoffed.

"Not Pansy anyway" He answered and Harry nodded.

"Oh, come on, tell me" Harry pressed and Draco sighed.

"I'm going to disappoint you, Potter" Draco said and Harry smiled then told him to continue. Draco groaned loudly and laid down on the grass. Harry, who was eager to get an answer did the same.

"I don't really care about looks" Draco admitted and played with a piece of grass in between his hands.

"So? You don't find people attractive or?" Harry asked confused and Draco laughed.

"I can tell if people are attractive but it's more about personality" Draco explained and Harry turned to face him and propped himself up on his elbow.

"So if a girl has an amazing personality you're going to be more attracted to her?" Harry asked his face was centimetres away from Dracos.

"I find guys with amazing personalities attractive too you know" Draco said quietly and closed his eyes enjoying the surprising sun.

"You do?" Harry asked awkwardly and Draco sat up.

"You've got a problem with that?" Draco asked and Harry could tell he was hurt and slightly scared.

"No, not at all, I just never expected you to like guys" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"I was going to ask you about your type but it's kind of obvious" Draco said and Harry blushed.

"I don't think I have one" Harry said shyly and Draco laughed.

"I find a lot of people attractive but they're all very different" Harry said and thought about all the people he liked.

"Name some" Draco insisted and scooted closer to Harry. Harry pretended to think for a moment before answering him.

"Ginny-" 

"No shit" Draco cut in and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry shushed him and leaned back, Draco became quiet and leaned back too so they were both on their backs. They were so close to each other that Harry could smell Dracos vanilla shampoo. Harry enjoyed himself in that moment so much that he forgot what he was talking about. Draco nudged him and Harry remembered the question so he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, I liked Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker. And Ginny, of course" Harry started and Draco rolled his eyes " I mean Hermione is pretty but I wouldn't date her, so is Luna but she is a bit odd" Harry continued and Draco nodded. Draco stayed quiet and Harry felt that he should say something because he wanted to continue the conversation. Without thinking he said something that made him regret it the minute the words left his mouth.

"I kinda liked Cedric Diggory" Harry admitted and closed his eyes expecting Draco to laugh or say something insulting.

"Everyone did" Draco answered with a bit of humour in his voice. Harry laughed and then smiled gently to himself.

"Harry!" The two of them sat up instantly and looked up to see Ron running towards them. Draco rolled his eyes and they stood up.

"What are you doing?" He asked them and Draco answered first.

"Why do you care?" Draco spat bitterly and Harry opened his mouth but Ron spoke first.

"Because he is my friend" Ron answered and Draco narrowed his eyes But didn't say anything. Harry could tell that he was hurt. He wanted to tell Ron that Draco was his friend too but the words never came out.

Draco walked past Ron and whispered "Blood Traitor" to him and Ron swung his arm at Draco but missed by an inch.

"Try hitting me next time" Draco laughed and walked off. Ron turned to Harry and cursed.

"He's a fucking git" Ron said angrily and Harry felt guilty for not standing up for Draco. " Anyway, we told Gin the truth and she wants to meet you at Dinner" Ron said and Harry nodded. They walked back to the castle and into the Great Hall. As soon as he sat down next to Ginny she put her hand on his and gasped.

"Harry, you're freezing" She warmed his hands up with hers and he didn't even notice how cold he was until she pointed it out. He didn't feel the cold when he was lying there with Draco. A sudden feeling of guilt came to him as he looked towards the Slytherin table. He saw Draco sitting there smiling at Pansy. She was leaning her head on his shoulder but he wasn't eating.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to Transfiguration Class and the listened to Hermione tell them about hiw much she wrote for the essay. Ron complained that he wrote less than half of what she wrote and Hermione told him to spend more time on it next time. Harry saw a group of Slytherins walking towards them and in front of the group walked Draco Malfoy. He looked tired and sick and Harry smiled warmly at him.

"Hi" He whispered quietly and Draco sneered.

"Oh sod off Potter" He shouted and walked off. The group of Slytherins have the three of them a dozen of middle fingers and insults before walking off.

"Someone's in a pissy mood" Hermione admitted and they nodded their heads in synchronization.

All the classes that day seemed extremely long and Harry didn't pay attention to any of them. He didn't know why he cared about Draco so much but he couldn't help it. He felt a 'connection' between them but he didn't know if he was just imagining it. Whenever Ginny kissed him he felt a little excited. The sparks were almost gone and Harry didn't know why. He loved Ginny with all his heart. He knew that but the spark was not there. The fireworks that filled his heart whenever Ginny laid her lips on his rarely appeared. The excitement and arousal he felt whenever she touched him was almost gone too. Yes he felt horny and was aroused when he was with her but not as much as he was before. And it was beginning to worry him.

Another thing which confused him was Draco. Over the past few weeks Harry got to know Draco. Even though he was still a git and he wasn't the nicest person Harry found out that he is sensitive and funny and even though he often looks like shit Harry noticed that Draco would never talk about his problems, he is only ever interested in Harrys life. Harry knew that Draco made mistakes but he couldn't tell him to go away. Something told him that Draco doesn't want to be like them. Harry also noticed that Draco doesn't like being called Malfoy anymore and sometimes he will even flinch at the name. But what bothered him most was that he felt so happy and calm when he was near Draco. He felt at peace whenever his Vanilla shampoo scent reached his nose and Harry could look at him laughing for hours without getting bored of it. That really scared him because he didn't know why he would feel that way.

For the next couple of days Harry was growing more and more angry. Draco still hasn't talked to him properly and Harry was using all the tips that Draco gsve him about Potions to complete his potions homework. Harry was becoming irritated and snapped at anyone who came close to him. He made an effort to be patient with Hermione, Ron and Ginny but they kept their distance. Ginny would kiss him often and Harry would kiss her back to try and relieve some stress but it often worked for a couple of minutes. 

It was the day that everyone was leaving for Christmas break. Harry had arranged a visit to the Weasleys with Hermione and in 4 hours they would be on the train leaving for London. He was walking past a group of Slytherins facing the other way when he heard Pansy talking sadly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself Draco? I can stay here during Christmas break if you'd like" She said and Harry walked slowly to hear the rest of the conversation.

" I don't need you to stay with me, I'll be fine" Draco said and Harry could tell he was annoyed. Harry didn't know why but he found himself running to Professor McGonagalls office and she gave a surprised look as she saw him sprinting towards her.

"Professor, I want to stay for the break" Harry breathed out. He was extremely out of breath and she raised her eyebrow.

"Your name isn't on the list of people that are staying, what made you change your mind?" She took out the list of people that are staying and Dracos name caught Harrys eye.

"I know but I would like to stay, I just don't really want to go, I've spent so much time in the Burrow over the summer and I wanted to stay for Christmas" Harry explained and she nodded.

"It's a little too late, but we can make an exception" She said and Harry sighed with relief. Harry put his name down under Nevilles and as he was making his way out of her classroom she stopped him.

 "Harry, make sure Draco is okay" she said and Harry nodded and left. 

 


	6. The Kiss

"Harry, make sure Draco is okay" Professor McGonagalls words played over and over in Harrys head. He didn't know why she said that or what she meant but he nodded anyway. He knew that Draco was mot himself but do others realise it too? He ran to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione to tell them that he won't be there for Christmas break. 

"What?! Why not?" Ron asked him loudly. They had already packed and in two hours they would've been on the train.

"I just can't go. I'm sorry, Ginny I am going to spend all summer with you. I want some time to myself" Harry explained and Hermione nodded straight away.

"Harry is right. He will spend all summer with us. If he needs some time to himself then I believe we should let him stay here" Hermione said and Harry thanked her. Everyone who was leaving was now making their way to the train. Ginny kissed Harry hard on the lips and Ron took her out. Hermione turned to Harry and looked him in the eye.

"I know you're staying for him. Just be careful and have fun" She said and Harry couldn't help but hear the worry and caution in her voice. He nodded and hugged her then watched her leave. He was alone with Neville and Seamus.

"You're not going?" Neville asked and Harry shook his head no. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the common room. He quickly went to the owlery and sent a letter explaining why he isn't going to the Burrow to Molly Weasley. He took out his Marauders map and looked at it. It wasn't hard for him to find Draco. He was walking in an empty corridor near the bathroom where they spent the night. Harry jogged to the corridor and Draco saw him.

"You missed your train Potter" Draco said and leaned against the door.

"Oh no, now I'm going to have to spend two weeks here, with you" Harry joked and Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I'm messing. I didn't want to go" Harry admitted and walked over to Draco. Draco looked like he wanted to say something but he shut his mouth and looked Harry in the eye before walking past him and walking away.

Harry pulled on Dracos sleeve and pulled him into the bathroom. He locked the door and stood in front of it stopping Draco from leaving.

"Move Potter" Draco said and tried to get Harry to move but Harry stood firmly in his place.

"You haven't talked to me in days. I need to talk to you" Harry said angrily and Draco scoffed.

"If you're so desperate to talk to someone why don't you talk to your fucking friends!" Draco shouted and Harry stepped back.

"You are my friend" Harry said more quiet than Draco and Draco laughed.

"Really? I am your friend?" Draco shouted again and Harry looked down.

"Look, Draco I am sorry for that. I meant to say something but I couldn't, I dont know what happened. I'm sorry" Harry tried to explain but Draco just scoffed again.

"But you didn't do anything! I don't care if you meant to say something. You didn't so it doesn't count!" Draco shouted once more and Harry nodded.

"I know, I know it doesn't count and I hate myself for not doing anything about just like I hate myself for not taking your hand in first year" Harry said quickly. He felt angry and he felt all hot from the shouting and tension between them.

"Do you know what. I should go. I'm obviously wasting my time" Harry shouted when Draco ignored his last comment. He reached for the door and he heard Draco rush after him.

"Don't leave me Potter" Draco said quietly. Harry froze in his tracks, closed the door and faced Draco. Draco was looking at him, his eyes were red and he was blushing. 

 "Why?" Harry said softly and took a step towards Draco. Draco didn't move he just looked at the ground.

"I don't want to be left alone again" Draco said shyly and Harry nodded.

"Okay, but you need to tell me why you're not going home. Be honest, I know when you're lying" Harry said and grabbed Dracos arm then led him to the wall where he sat down. Draco rolled his eyes but followed and sat down next to Harry.

"Just don't go around telling people" Draco said and Harry released his grip on Draco. Harry nodded and Draco breathed heavily.

"Believe it or not, the reason why I'm not going home is that I don't want to spend two weeks with my father" Draco said quietly and Harry nodded. They didn't make eye contact and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Draco, umm. Is- are you okay?" Harry stuttered after what felt like hours of torturous silence. Instead of answering, Draco just fumbled with his hands and didn't look at Harry. Harry rested his head against Dracos and took a deep breath of his vanilla shampoo.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You are so thin" Harry pressed into him more and Draco sniffed. 

"I just- hate myself" Draco said in between his gritted teeth. Harry found his hand travelling up towards Dracos and their hands lay there with Harrys one on top if Dracos.

"I don't see why. I think you're amazing" Harry whispered in his ear and Draco shook his head.

"I have done things, terrible things and i-" Draco cried but Harry interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is who you are now" Harry whispered again. Harry felt incredible. He didn't remember the last time he felt this way. He was getting excited and he definitely had butterflies in his stomach. The minute Dracos eyes met his he felt his stomach do a flip. He couldn't describe what he was feeling but he knew one thing. He wanted more.

"People hate me" Draco continued but Harry was getting more frustrated. He wasn't focusing too much on what he was saying. His eyes were focused on Dracos lips.

"I don't hate you" Harry leaned a little closer and whispered. Draco was oblivious and rolled his eyes and continued. Harry smiled to himself.

"Everyone hates me" He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. This was too much for Harry and he found himself sighing.

"Stop that" Harry said quietly and Draco turned around to face him confused.

"What?" He laughed gently. Harry didn't know that Draco noticed that Harry was blushing or that he was getting hard. Draco took advantage of this situation and moved his head towards Harrys. Surprised, Harry leaned back and breathed quickly. A thin grin appeared on Dracos lips. Harry cleared his throat and sat back.

"Since I told me some things that are bothering me it's only fair if you tell me what's up with you" Draco said and leaned back.

 "There is nothing wrong with me" Harry said proudly and Draco scoffed.

"No girlfriend drama?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"Well, I don't really know if we will last" Harry told him truthfully after minutes of silence, Draco asked him to continue and Harry nodded.

"Well, at first it was amazing. I mean I love her. She made me feel things that I never felt before" Harry said in a happy voice and Draco swallowed.

"But?" Draco asked and Harrys smile vanished.

"The spark, it's almost gone. I'm not so happy anymore. Even when she touches me it's not that great anymore" Harry said and Draco faked a gag.

"Please spare me the details" Draco said disgustingly and Harry laughed.

"I'm just saying that it's not the same anymore but we love each other" Harry groaned and Draco whimpered. Harry glared at him and Draco fidgeted with his hands. "What?" Harry said sternly and Draco avoided his eyes. "Draco" Harry rose his voice a little and Draco looked him in the eye.

 "Look, I really don't want to say" Draco said and Harry could tell he was telling the truth. Then he remembered Seamus telling Neville that Dean and Ginny have been spending a lot of time together and apparently two Slytherins saw them make out. Harry didn't want to believe it, now, he thought it might have been true.

"Is this about Ginny and Dean?" Harry asked softly and Dracos head shot up to look him in the eye.

"How'd you know?" 

"I heard about it, I didn't think it was true" Harry said but gave him a smile. "So, it's true then?" 

"Pansy and I walked in on them" Draco admitted and Harry nodded but smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Draco asked and Harry laughed quietly.

"I'm not that mad" Harry said happily and Draco was slightly worried.

"Draco how much shampoo do you use?" Harry exclaimed and Draco laughed.

"A normal amount?" Draco said unsurely.

"The smell is really strong" Harry pretended to fan his nose and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Too bad, I thought everyone liked vanilla" Draco murmured and Harry laughed.

"I love vanilla silly" Harry giggled and Draco sighed.

"You're too confusing, Potter" Draco laughed and Harry took this opportunity to give Draco a small kiss on his lips. He didn't know what he was doing. Draco was completely caught off guard and widened his eyes at Harry. Harry felt embarrassed and as soon as he started apologizing Draco crashed his lips against Harrys. Harry felt sparks all around him and he deepened the kiss. Draco must have liked that because he licked the bottom of Harrys mouth asking for permission which Harry gave immediately. Harry let Draco win this one. Harry pulled away after a while whem he couldn't breathe and looked at Draco. Draco was all flustered and Harry bit his lip then kissed his forehead softly.

"You kissed me" Harry whispered and Draco laughed.

"You kissed me first" Draco pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"Why are you thanking me Harry?" Draco laughed and Harry almost jumped up.

"You just called me Harry! You just called me Harry" Harry repeated and Draco nodded.

"Big deal" Draco rolled his eyes and Harry punched his arm gently.

Harry and Draco went to bed that night picturing the scene over and over again in their heads. Harry couldn't belive that he actually kissed Draco and neither could Draco. He was dreaming about this day for so long and now it finally happened. Draco went to bed happy for the first time in a long while.


	7. The Realisation

Harry woke early the next morning. Memories from the previous day flooded his mind and he smiled warmly to himself. He got dressed in his casual outfit, a plain blue t-shirt accompanied by his usual jeans. He was unusually excited for this day. He didn't know what the plan was but he knew he wanted to see Draco again. Although as he was making his way out of the Gryffindor common room he felt a sudden ping of guilt. He cheated on Ginny, with Draco! He actually made out with Draco. Harry stopped in his tracks and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Not only did he cheat on one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen but also, he kissed a guy. 

The truth was, Harry didn't know if he was actually sexually attracted to other guys. He thought that a few guys were in fact really attractive but have they ever made him aroused? Harry could barely remember the night before. He didn't know why he kissed Draco. He was upset because of Ginny and he missed affection so he kissed Draco. Harry felt content with that theory but he was soon frustrated again. If harry only kissed Draco because he was upset at Ginny why did he feel so amazing during it? Why did the kiss leave such a huge impact on him? Harry groaned and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Since most of the students leave for Christmas break the remaining  students from all the different houses sat together as friends. Harry smiled at the Slytherin girl who looking lovingly at a Hufflepuff boy who was blushing slightly. A handsome face caught Harry's eye in the middle row. Harry breathed in heavily and made his way to Draco who, to Harry's surprise didn't acknowledge his presence. As Harry sat down he put his hand on Draco's shoulder startling him. Draco jumped in panic and Harry laughed gently before apologising.

"Don't do that" Draco hissed as Harry tried to calm himself down. Harry breathed slowly and relaxed himself and Draco eyed him cautiously.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco asked and Harry, who looked like he was meditating with his eyes closed, opened an eye to look at Draco and smiled.

"I, Draco, am relaxing. Most people do it" Harry said slowly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sod off" Draco said quickly and Harry laughed. He bowed his head from laughter and it rested gently on Draco's shoulder.

"No offence Potter but you're really touchy" Draco said and tried make Harry move.

"Is there something wrong with being a little touchy?" Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco.

"A little?" Draco faked a laugh and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Ginny says I am not touchy enough" Harry said honestly and Draco chocked on his drink. 

"You're also too open" Draco said after he coughed and dried his lips with his sleeve. Harry smiled and began eating his breakfast. To his surprise, Draco did too. Harry had to stop eating for a while so he could admire Draco. He noticed that there wasn't that much gel in his hair today and it was a little longer than usual. Draco probably missed a visit to the barbers, or two. Harry noticed the slight curl at the end of the hair at the front of his face. As Draco ate Harry admired his jawline moving ever so perfectly.

As Draco continued eating, Harry continued admiring. His eyes darted to his lips then to his neck. Harry felt suddenly embarrassed as he watched Draco's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Harry pictured himself kissing, licking, biting Draco's neck and Harry didn't know which was worse: that Harry couldn't stop looking or that he was beginning to feel turned on. Harry felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he gaped in awe at the blond boy beside him.

"Enjoying yourself there, Potter?" Draco asked without looking at Harry and Harry cleared his throat and looked away. He pretended to focus himself on a small piece of toast on his plate. Draco looked at Harry suspiciously and smiled to himself. He was always somehow fascinated by Harry but he didn't quite know why. Maybe now he was realising that the reason for this was how he felt towards Harry.

All of a sudden Harry felt scared. He didn't exactly know why but he felt terrified and guilty and it made him sick to the stomach. The truth was, Harry couldn't do this. He couldn't sit there and be turned on by someone else when he had Ginny. And he knew that Ginny had been seen with Dean but she still loved him. Harry felt miserable when he first heard about it and he couldn't possibly put Ginny through the same thing. His heart rate quickened and Harry felt extremely claustrophobic.

"I have to- I have to go" Harry stuttered and ran out of the Great Hall leaving Draco behind him. Soon after Draco followed him and Harry felt like crying. A single tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away then headed to the bathroom. He closed the main door behind him and stood above the sink. He heard the door open and close again. He then heard the lock turn and he swallowed.

"Why'd you go?" Draco asked and Harry shivered. Draco didn't seem angry or sad, he sounded rather curious.

"I can't do this" Harry whispered and Draco took a few minutes to process what Harry said.

"First of all, do what? And second, why?" Draco asked and leaned his shoulder against the wall. Harry took a deep breath in and swallowed the tears away.

"Listen, that.....kiss. It was a mistake, I shouldn't have. I am dating someone, heck I am straight!" Harry said in a surprisingly loud voice. Draco nodded and he was slightly hurt by Harry's choice of words.

"So it didn't mean anything then?" Draco asked curiously. 

"No I don't feel anything towards you" Harry whispered softly and Draco nodded again. He didn't seem angry and that scared Harry. Draco didn't say anything, instead he walked over to Harry. He got extremely close so that their hips and torsos were touching. In shock , Harry gasped and his eyes widened. "Draco" Harry barely whispered and Draco leaned in but didn't touch him. His face was just a few millimeters away from Harry's and almost immediately, Harry leaned closer to Draco and closed his eyes. Draco pulled away before Harry's lips touched his and Draco headed for the door.

"I thought it didn't mean anything, Potter" Draco said before leaving Harry alone in the bathroom mentally cursing himself. Harry groaned and washed his face. He didn't know what he was going to do but he was beginning to know one thing. He felt the need to kiss Draco again.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked to his dormitory that night, traumatised by what happened a few hours ago. All day he tried his very best to avoid Draco, which to his surprise, was extremely easy. He smiled to himself as he found out that the common room was empty apart from a snowy white owl which Harry was happy to see. He patted her head gently and she pressed up against his head and closed her eyes. A few letters were scattered on the small table where she sat and Harry picked them up and immediately , he was able to recognise the writing. The first one was Hermione's, Harry opened it quickly and unfolded that parchment in his hand. Even though he knew Hermione for years it still surprised him how neat her handwriting was.

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly hope you're having fun and being careful. Also, please tell me you have started your Christmas work. Snape gave us so much my hand hurts and I only wrote 3 extra pages._

_I know it isn't really my business but you and Draco have been spending an awful lot of time together and it makes some people suspicious. I hope all is going well._

_P.S Ron snores really loud, did you notice?_

_Love Hermione._

 

The next one was from Ron.

_Hi Harry,_

_Hermione has already finished her potions assignment. It sucks here without you. I hoped you would come, Mom's already knitted our sweaters. I saw them yesterday. Write to us soon, Gin is being awfully cranky._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ron._

 

Harry smiled at both of the cards and promised he would write to them tomorrow. What honestly surprised him most was that Ginny didn't write to him. The other two cards were from the Weasleys and from Sirius and Lupin wishing him a wonderful Christmas. Harry took all his cards and Hedwig and brought them to his room. He was exhausted yet as soon as he got into bed he couldn't sleep. After what felt like hours of tossing and turning in his bed he gave up, took his cloak and Marauders map and walked downstairs. He exited the common room and walked down the corridor.

He didn't put any socks on and he enjoyed the coldness of the marble floors against his bare feet. He giggled every time he came across an extremely cold spot. He took out his Marauders map and searched for Draco. He was shocked that Draco was outside, near the broomstick cabinet. Harry sped up and reached the broomstick cabinet in 7 minutes. He took a break and watched Draco cleaning his broom. Harry took off his cloak and Draco was not surprised.

"Been watching me long, Potter?" Draco asked without looking at him and Harry thanked the Gods that it was dark so his blush wasn't visible. 

"Can't help it" Harry decided to flirt sarcastically instead of saying something stupid or awkward. Draco looked up and met Harrys eyes and all the happiness was drained from Harry. Even though it was dark Harry noticed the bags under Draco's eyes and they were bloodshot red. Harry gulped and walked forward so that he could sit next to Draco on the grass. Draco went back to cleaning. Harry took the broom out of Draco's hands and started cleaning it for him.

"I don't need your help Potter. Get away" Draco took back that broomstick and his voice cracked. Harry gulped and turned to Draco.

"I- I can't" Harry said and moved towards Draco. For the first time he felt he didn't need to kiss Draco not now. But that feeling soon went away as Draco looking him in the eye and Harry swore he could feel his heart sink. This, he knew, was something more powerful than a simple crush or arousal.

"You said that it-" Draco started and Harry saw tears in his eyes so Harry interrupted.

"I know but I'm just scared" Harry said and brushed his finger against Draco's thigh. Draco gently licked his lips and Harry couldn't take it anymore he pulled Draco's collar and collided his lips against his. Draco didn't even flinch, the truth was he's been wanting this for so long he just melted in the kiss. When Draco noticed that Harry had an erection he decided to take the lead. He pushed Harry backwards so that he was on top and Harry's hands instantly went under Draco's top. Harry put one of his legs in between Draco's ones earning a soft moan from the blond. 

This was enough for Harry to take the lead and he rolled over so that he was on top. Harry smiled against Draco's lips and Draco hummed lowly. Harry honestly felt as if he was floating, wherever Draco touched him it left a burning sensational imprint on Harry's skin. Harry never felt this way before, whenever him and Ginny were this close he felt something but it wasn't like this. Now, Harry could tell that he was missing this, all the attention and arousal.  

Draco on the other hand was panting wildly and he was loving every second of it. He fucked a few girls, obviously, and he had a thing with a bloke once but to him this was also special. He had to admit that he wanted to kiss and hold Harry for a few years now but he always pushed it to the back of his head because after all Harry was his enemy and he was with Ginny, a girl a lot of the guys wanted to have. So he told himself that he will never be good enough for him, ever. And why would Harry choose him over Ginny? Or anyone else?

Just as Harry slipped his hands under Draco's shirt, Draco let out a whimper and pushed Harry off of him. He rolled over so that Draco was now on top. Harry smiled against the kiss and Draco let out a slight giggle, stopping the kiss and and looking into his eyes. 

"I can't believe we're doing this" Harry whispered and pushed back a strand of hair from Dracos face and Draco nodded. They kissed again and although this time it was slower, it was a lot more passionate. The night ended with the two of them just making out slowly and cuddling under the stars. Harry knew he wanted something more from the night but Draco seemed to pull back. Draco seemed upset to Harry so Harry let it go, still enjoying the night and the scent of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments and for reading :)  
> Sorry for the late updates but I was busy .  
> Sorry  
> -Nick


End file.
